The Fault In Our Snowflakes
by Isabel F
Summary: Anna is a regular photographer, but what happens when a gorgeous stranger stands in the way of her perfect shot?
1. Chapter 1

The fault in our snowflakes

Chapter 1

It was a breezy December morning, the snow had just begun to fall. Anna got up and got dressed. She wore her favorite Disney shirt, some skinny jeans and her converse. She took her green scarf and beanie, grabbed her Nikon and headed off to the park to take some pictures of the fjord. She sat at the most far off bench trying to drown out the people on their cell phones, police sirens, advertisements and couples thet were too busy devouring themselves to notice what direction they were headed. Anna hated it all, she of course didn't mind falling in love. But ever since her ex boyfriend Hans cheated on her with one her so called friend's, she has found peace in taking pictures of anything she could possibly think of.

So after a few minutes she took out her Nikon and set to work. She chose a nice scenery where the fjord sparkled and made it look beautiful . And bent over on one knee. Just when Anna was going to take her shot a stranger appeared right in the middle of the scenery. "Hey!" Anna whined loudly. She realized that the stranger wasn't moving, she just stood there , her back towards Anna. She noticed that the girl had a really nice figure, Anna couldn't help but take a picture. After she took it, she went off and tapped the shoulder of the pretty stranger lightly. "Hey, can I have a sec to take some pics of the fjord?" she said in the most nicest way possible. As the stranger turned around Anna was awe struck. The stranger was absolutely gorgeous, she had platinum blond hair, sapphire eyes, the most beautiful figure Anna has ever seen. "Oh,sorry! I didn't notice that you where taking pictures, silly me" Anna couldn't help but blush at the perfect pitch of the stranger's voice. The girl was wearing a simple blue Ombre shirt, skinny jeans and light blue sandals. "Oh no its ok! Im gorgeous, your awkward. I mean, oh my god no! I meant your gorgeous and im awkward!" Anna couldn't help to pinch her nose and sigh in embarrassment. She quickly looked up when she heard the giggle from the stranger. "Its quite alright, and thank you, your beautiful" Anna tried to hide her blush but didn't succeed. "Your beautifuler, I mean your not fuller, not like your fuller or anything, I mean…urghhh." The stranger laughed " More beautiful, I get it Anna". Anna wided her eyes " Y-you know my name"

She laughed and pointed to her camera strap. "oh right, my name is one my strap" Anna facepalmed herself. "Right, sorry for my awkward rambling" Anna said apologetically. The girl laughed "Its quite alright", Anna blushed. The girl moved aside, stretched out her hand and gave a wink at Anna "Its all yours Miss Adorable Photographer". Anna blushed deeply and pointed her camera towards the fjord and took the pictures. "Are you like a professional photographer?" the girl asked. "Sorta, I took photography in my old vocational high school" Anna replied, the girl raised both of her brows dramatically, "wow, vocational high school? You must be really smart". Anna kept her position on the camera "Nah, but if you say so Ill oblige".

The girl laughed and kneeled right next to Anna. "Hot and smart, the perfect girl really" Anna couldn't help but blush at her statement. "My name is Elsa by the way" Anna took her attention from the camera and smiled at the girl, "A very pretty name for a VERY pretty girl" and went back to her camera. Elsa blushed, after a few moments of silence, "Hey Anna?" the girl said shyly. "Hmm?" Anna hummed. "Would you like to get some coffee with me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Pose for me

The fault in our snowflakes

Chapter 2: Pose for me

Anna was surprised and shocked at Elsa's question and couldn't help but blush. "O-of course! I mean you tell me the date and the time and I'm there!" she blurted out. Elsa brought her hand up to her mouth and giggled, "Well… I was thinking maybe, today and now when you're done taking pictures?". Anna felt her heart fluttering in her chest, this girl was so adorably forward. "Oh, sure, I'm almost done" she replied. As Anna took her last pictures of the fjord she had an idea. "Hey, Elsa would you do me a favor?" Elsa blushed and nodded "Sure, what do you need?". Anna pointed towards the fjord and winked at Elsa, sorta like payback when Elsa did it to her, "Would you be as kind and strike some poses for me?". Elsa nearly fell as she got up off the grass, "Sure! Right here?" she positioned herself in front of the fjord. "Beautiful" Anna said as she put the camera to her eye "And the fjord looks nice too". Elsa went scarlet at Anna's remark, Anna just went on and took the pictures.

Anna had finally enough pictures of the fjord and of Elsa, she decided to let Elsa look at the pictures on her camera. "Wow Anna! Your really good!" Elsa stated with a smile, "Aw, its no big deal" Anna said as she rubbed the back of her head and smiled back. As Elsa passed the photos she saw some of her when she was giving Anna her back. "Huh, when did you take these?" Anna went multiple shades of red. "I-I saw you in my shot and thought you were really pretty from behind, so I just took some pictures". Elsa blushed and smiled, "Thank you Miss Adorable photographer, it means a lot coming from a really pretty girl like yourself". Anna nearly fainted, "S-so how bout that coffee?" she blurted out. "Oh yeah! C'mon I know this really nice coffee place in town" she gave Anna her camera back and took her by the shoulder. Anna was surprised at the gesture, "Oh okkkkkkkk" she said as she was pulled by Elsa.

They walked for around fifteen minutes until Elsa stopped at the entrance of a building. "This is it Miss Anna" she said whilst looking up at the sign, "The Cup Stand, huh, never been here" Anna stated. "What?! We need to fix that right away!" she tugged Anna again and entered the building. Elsa went to the cashier and placed their order, Anna was too distracted with all the pretty paintings that were hanged on the wall. "Anna?" Elsa stared at her with the coffee's in her hand, "Oh sorry! I was looking at the paintings" she took the coffee in her hand and shuddered softly when their hands brushed together. They sat crossed from each other, "Do you like them?" Elsa asked Anna, "Yeah! They're beautiful! I wonder who's the artist, they must be as pretty as the paintings". Elsa giggled and took a sip of her coffee, "Good thing I'm the one who painted them then". Anna's mouth open in total shock, "You paint Elsa?!" she blurted. Elsa just chuckled ,"Is it a total shocker?" Anna put her hands on top of the table with a big thump " YES! Most definitely a total shocker!". Elsa laughed and tapped Anna's shoulder, "There, there, calm down Miss photographer" Anna blushed at her own surprise. "Sorry, they're just beautiful! I was right!" Elsa looked at her puzzled, "You were right about what, sweetie?" Anna blushed at Elsa's name calling. "That the paintings where as beautiful as the artist"


	3. Chapter 3: What? Shes never felt

The Fault In Our Snowflakes

Chapter 3: Come with me

Elsa blushed deeply at Anna's compliment. "T-thank you Anna" she said with a big flush in her face, "Your welcome" Anna said with a wide smile and continued to sip her coffee. They both gazed at each other, even when they drank their coffee's, "A-Anna?" Elsa said with a slight whisper in her voice. "Yes?" Anna replied almost instantly, "I know we only just met but I feel like I know you all my life…and I was wondering if you…you would like to come to my house and see my other paintings!" Elsa said with a very deep blush in her face. Anna was shocked at Elsa's request, she only knew this girl for about two hours and she was already being invited to her house. "Uh, sure, I guess I can go…You have to give me the address first." Anna said as she tried not to blush or say anything too forward. "Well, I was thinking about going now, after we finish our coffee's" Elsa said as she looked at Anna with an impossibly adorable face, "Oh! Ok sure. Umm.. is it a long walk from here?" Anna tried not to sound excited that she was just invited into this gorgeous creatures house. "No but we can go in my car, its much faster", Anna nearly fainted when she heard the invitation, God, this girl was going to be the end of her. "Oh ok…I'm pretty much done here" she smiled and wiggled her cup to show Elsa it was empty. "Ok! Let me grab my keys"

As they got up from the table Anna noticed Elsa's keys had something on them. "Oh my gosh! Sleeping beauty?! That's like my favorite Disney movie!" Anna blurted and smiled at Elsa, "Really? Happens to be my favorite Disney movie too" she giggled at Anna's reaction. Elsa offered her elbow to Anna, "Shall we, Princess Anna?" Anna blushed and interlaced their elbows "We shall, Princess Elsa". They left the building and headed to a really nice, brick colored Scion tc. "Wow Elsa! Nice wheels!" Anna blurted as she went to the passenger side of the car undoing the knot they hand in their elbows, she tried to open the door but didn't succeed. "Ah Ah Ah Princess Anna. Allow me your Majesty" Elsa went around the car to the passenger side and took Anna's hand in hers, she opened the door and gently guided her into the seat. "Why, Thank you kind princess" Anna had to struggle not to blush at their physical contact. Elsa went to the driver side, got in and turned the car on, "Let's roll!" she said teasingly. Anna couldn't help but giggle at her.

They finally got to Elsa's house, more like Elsa's mansion. "Wow Elsa! You live here alone?!" Anna said as she stared at all the beautiful paintings around the gigantic mansion. "Yup! It was inheritance from my grandfather" she said as she took off her bun, revealing her perfect braid. Anna turned and blushed, "Wow Elsa, your gorgeous even without your bun. Maybe even more gorgeous with your braid" Anna stated and quickly turned her attention to the very nicely decorated mansion. She had no idea how Elsa's face went from normal to very deep red, "Thank you" was the only thing she could say. Anna noticed an unfinished painting in a corner, "Hey Els" Elsa went to Anna side "Mhm?" she said as she was still blushing. "Why is this painting not finished? Its really pretty even unfinished though" Anna said as she touched the frame of the painting of a beautiful garden, "Oh, I dunno, I guess…" she trailed off. "You guess, Aha?" Anna said as she stared at Elsa with genuine curiosity. Elsa blushed again "I guess I want to express love and compassion in this painting, you know something more than just a feeling." Anna stared at Elsa with concern, "Then…why haven't you finished it yet?" Elsa stared right back at Anna with clear emotions in her eyes, "Because I have never felt something like that, love and compassion".


	4. Chapter 4: Love and comPassion

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING MY STORY! ALOT OF PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE IT! IM REALLY HAPPY, YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA! AND JUST FOR YOU GUYS BEING SO AWESOMELY PATIENT FOR SOME FLUFF, HERE YOU GUYS ARE! HAPPY READING ;)  
**

**-ISABEL F.**

The Fault In Our Snowflakes

Chapter 4: Love and Compassion

Anna stared at Elsa in utter shock at the girls words, "W-what did you mean Elsa?" Anna tried not to blush when her words came out of her mouth. Elsa gazed at the painting Anna was holding and sighed gently, "Never mind" she smiled and waved her off. Anna looked at Elsa with a concerned look on her face "Is everything alright Elsa? It's ok if you want to talk about it, ill listen!" Elsa chucked at Anna's adorable rambling. "Nah, its ok. Its nothing" Anna huffed lightly at Elsa, Elsa had turned towards the kitchen before she heard the huff from Anna. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Elsa said with a polite voice, "I don't suppose you have chocolate and chocolate milk right?" Anna said teasingly not expecting Elsa to smirk. A really sexy smirk. Like a_ reallyyyyy _sexy smirk. "Actually… I do" she took out of the huge pantry a Hershey chocolate bar and Hershey chocolate milk. "Oh my gosh Elsa! _I love hersheyyyyy_!" Anna said as she took the two items and sat in one of the seat around the kitchen island, Elsa chuckled at Anna's reaction "I actually happened to really like it too, as you can clearly see my stash" Elsa move out of the way revealing her huge stash of chocolate. Anna's eyes went comically wide "Omg Elsa, marry me and we will have sexy chocolate times!" Anna said chokingly as she munched on her chocolate, Elsa was blushing like crazy when she tried to laugh but came out as awkward giggle. '_Oh c'mon Elsa ! You can surely laugh at the girl joke! If Anna wasn't so beautiful I wouldn't be this nervous around her… Maybe I should just play along…Like innocent flirting….Yeah! Lets do that!' _Elsa grinned and looked at Anna with what she called "Ice eyes" her signature leer, she hope she didn't look goofy trying to the look. Anna blushed at Elsa's dreamy bedroom eyes and just gulp and swallowed her chocolate, '_OH MY GOSH! ELSA IS LEERING ME! Is she like…les or something…she must be! I mean she's leering me right now! OH MY GOD, THERE GOES MY UNDERWEAR! SHE SO SEXYYYYY! URGHHHH! Calm down Anna, you can do this! Just wait until she makes a move and retaliate with your signature "Red velvet" stare! HERE GOES NOTHING!'_ As Anna was going to say something Elsa interrupted her thought, "I don't think you would like chocolate after you took a taste of the Ice queen" she pointed down to her body, Anna nearly fainted at the statement. "I-I don't think so, I mean I LOVE chocolate. It must have to taste incredibly delicious to replace chocolate" she winked at Elsa, the other girl blushed deeply. " I think you wouldn't manage the…how did you put it? The _incredibly_ delicious taste."

Anna blushed scarlet red and fell off the chair she was seating on, "Oh my gosh! Are you ok Anna?" Elsa ran around the kitchen island and help the girl up. "Geez Elsa that stare of yours would get you out of murder, goodness gracious!" she said as she held her butt in her hands and rubbed it, sitting on the soft sofa. Elsa flushed at Anna's remark, "Ok last time I try and use 'Ice eyes' around you!" she said as she stretched out her and try to lift Anna back to her feet. Anna took Elsa's hand and hoisted herself up, blinking a few times, "Ice eyes? Is that the name of that really sexy leer you were giving me?" Anna said in a husky voice to see how Elsa reacted. Elsa blushed deeply, "Ah c'mon Elsa im kidding! Hey at least your leer isn't called red velvet!" Anna said teasingly. Elsa looked up at Anna with that leer again, blush disappearing, "Red Velvet? I see why you call it that" Elsa sat right next to Anna and she stretched her arm behind Anna's head, resting it on the sofa headboard. "I can maybe get you to change that to maybe…hmm… to maybe, melt into Elsa's eyes maybe" she said as she curled Anna's braid around her finger. Anna blushed and without knowing it, began to lean in. She was interrupted when she heard the blond laugh, the she put her hands on Anna's lips to stop her, "Nice try, Red velvet! But I don't kiss on the first date. I do use my leer and really good flirting skills to get upper hand though!" Elsa laughed even harder as she when she said Anna try to bite her hand. "That wasn't nice Elsa!" Anna said in a pout, "I didn't even use my leer and flirting skills against you! If I did, you would have been changing your underwear already!" Elsa still was holding up her hand and keeping Anna from leaning in more. "Oh yeah? Try it feisty pants!" she said through her laugh, Elsa's laughter died down dramatically when she felt Anna start to shower kisses on her hand, palm, fingers, wrist and knuckles. Elsa stared at Anna kissing her hand,_'What did I get myself into?'_


	5. Chapter 5: The flutter

Chapter 4: GOTCHA!

'_Oh my goodness gracious, Anna is kissing my hand! SHE IS KISSING MY HAND PEOPLE! Ok, ok call down, you can do this Elsa! Just go along with it and everything with be just fine' _Anna continued up Elsa hand, to her arm, shoulder and then finally neck. She would pepper kisses all over Elsa's arm structure, then when she was going to kiss Elsa's neck she pulled away with a huge smile on her face and she leaned in for a kiss but stopped when their lips where about to touch. "You can go change your underwear now" she said with a huge devious grin and pulled away and sat, "W-what?!" Elsa whined. "Sorry, I don't kiss on the first date" Anna said as winked at Elsa who was paralyzed in utter shock. "Gotcha didn't I? " Anna laughed while Elsa was blushing like crazy in mortification, "Anna!" the girl just laughed harder at the huge red blush crawling at Elsa's face.

Elsa felt something weird in her lower regions, "I-I need to use the bathroom, uh, ill be right back. I need some headache medicine" _'Yeah right, you're going check your underwear.' _Elsa mentally said to herself. Anna just grinned and waved her off, "Oh yes of course, do as you wish my dear" Anna winked at Elsa, which made her only blush more. She ran up the bathroom as fast as she could to check herself. What she found was the she was…well, that she had soiled her underwear, "What's happening to me?! I've never felt this way before… I only met this girl a couple of hours ago and look at the effect she has on me." Elsa quickly changed herself and ran back to the living room where Anna was, _'huh, I guess she was right' _Elsa though to herself.

Anna was just sitting there, looking at the pictures in her camera, giggleling at the pictures she took of Elsa without her knowing it. _'I guess I liked her since I saw her…I mean who can blame me? She's gorgeous! She's like the reincarnation of Aphrodite!' _Anna's train of thought was interrupted by Elsa coming down the stairs, she quickly turned off her camera and made it look like she was admiring the paintings, which she was doing before turning on her camera. Elsa walked into the living room and noticed Anna looking at her paintings, "Do you like them?" she said as she went behind Anna. "Yeah! They're beautiful ! How long have you painted Elsa?" she asked the blond, "Oh, I've liked painting ever since I was a kid, I always found peace in paintings…My parents fought a lot when I was young" Anna turned to Elsa and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, if I knew you back then I would have helped you out" Elsa hugged Anna back, "Its quite alright, I always distracted myself with painting" Anna looked up to Elsa's eyes and giggled "Well, you're an amazing artist!" she said releasing the blond. Elsa had to bit her lip to hold back the whine she was about to give at sudden body heat loss, "Thank you, you're an amazing photographer" Anna blushed at Elsa's humbleness. "Speaking of them, would you like some digital of copies?" Elsa looked at Anna confused, she tilted her head in confusion, Anna blushed even more at the sight '_Oh god, she's too adorable'. "_Digital copies_?_" Elsa said in a puzzled tone, "Yeah, like, having them on your phone or something, like actual copies on paper but instead on digital media!" Anna said enthusiastically. "Oh! Well, if it's no trouble to you, I would like them on my computer and phone, does it take long Miss photographer?" Anna smiled kindly and pulled out the sd card out of her camera, "Not at all Miss Picasso" And with that Elsa led her to her office.

Upon arriving Anna noticed that the office was decorated even more beautiful than the previous rooms she's been. It was painted in a light blue with nice leather chairs and a mahogany desk, a laptop was on the table and so was an Iphone 5s. _'Yep, she's rich' _Anna said to herself, "Well here you are Miss Adorable photographer" Elsa winked at the redhead causing her to blush. "Ok, it should only take a few minutes and ill be on my way!"Anna said as she sat in the big leather chair behind the desk. Elsa smiled but was disappointed Anna was leaving, "Oh ok, here let me put in my password" Elsa typed in her password "Ill get you chocolate bar for the road back…well walk back" Elsa said as she walked away to the kitchen. "Thanks Elsie baby!" she said teasingly and put the sd card in the computer, meanwhile Elsa's heart fluttered in her chest. _'What's going on?...Am I … am I falling in love?'_


	6. Chapter 6: This can't be!

Sorry for the late update guys! High school sucks. Until i can get a break from school i cant really work on my stories. But as soon as i get a break ill continue the stories.

With love, Isabel F.

* * *

The Fault In Our Snowflakes

Chapter 6: It can't be!

'_This can't be right! I never fall for anyone so easily. Why do feel the need to make her happy, the need to make her smile, the need to love her, the need to touch her, the need satisfy her EVERY desire? Calm down Elsa! You just met this girl a couple of hours ago, don't get too flustered! Ok, maybe if you play your cards right she might like you back…oh who am I kidding? This girl is too beautiful, she must be straight…' _Elsa's thought were interrupted by Anna calling her name behind her. "It's all set Els! I took the liberty of putting the pictures on your iphone. You should be all set! If anything you need you can give me ring!" Anna smiled to the older girl. '_God, that smile_'. Elsa put her hand on the redhead's hair and mussed it slightly ,"I don't have your number silly!" Anna groan at Elsa's action. "You know, I hate it when people muss my hair, but since its you ill let it slide. I ALSO took the liberty of putting my number in your phone" Anna said gently slapping Elsa's hand out of her hair.

'_WHAT?! I HAVE THIS GIRL'S PHONE NUMBER?! Im going to faint'_ Elsa nearly did until Anna interrupted her thought again. "Is that ok?" Anna said as she tried to fix her hair, "Yeah! More than ok!" Elsa said a little bit too enthusiastically. "Oh ok cool!" Anna smiled widely, "Let me get your chocolate bar and walk you to the curb." Elsa said whilst she headed to pantry, she bent over looking for the chocolate bar and have a strange feeling she was being stared at. She turned her head around slightly and with corner of her eye she saw Anna staring at her, sure enough she was staring at her derriere. Anna sighed in contentment as she drank in the beautiful sight before, "Here ya go" Elsa interrupted Anna's thoughts with putting a bar of chocolate to her hands. "Oh, thank you very much!" Anna said smiling trying to hide her previous actions. " I better be leaving then, don't wanna over stay my welcome too much" Anna said as she headed to the door, "You always welcome, don't say that" Elsa said in a delicate voice. Anna stared in utter shock at Elsa's declaration. "oh… Thank you, Elsa" Anna walked back to Elsa and cupped her cheek, "You're too beautiful" and then all Elsa could feel was Anna's warm lips on her cheek. God, how she wanted those lips on her own…or even in other places. But she couldn't just tell her that she only just met the girl, that would be crazy. Still, she felt like she knew Anna for the majority of her life and she couldn't explain it.

"Well, I guess I'm off then. See you around Els, seriously text or call me if your ever bored or just wanna chat" the redhead headed to the door with Elsa not so far behind. "Oh ok, see you around Anna" with that the platinum blond woman opened the door for the bubbly girl. They exchanged glances and waved goodbye as Anna walk out of Elsa's huge property.

Once Elsa closed the door she went into a huge panic. '_OH MY GOD, SHE KISSED ME! Granted, it was on my cheek…BUT WHO CARES? SHE KISSED ME! And she was looking at my ass! She was totally checking me out! I need to see her again! Wait, I have her number, I can just call or text her…Can we facetime?! I mean does she have an iphone? Ill even make a skype account if I have to, just to see those adorable freckles again! Oh my god I think im in lo-'_

Elsa's panic and excitement attack was interrupted by a the sound of her iphone telling her she had a text message. Elsa looked at the i.d.

Sexy Thang ;)

"Sexy thang? I don't have anyone named after that…must be a wrong number. Might as well check what it says" Elsa went into the messages app and selected the sexy thang contact.

'_Hey Elsa! Its me, Anna. Nice name for me right? Lol. Anyway, miss me already?_'

Elsa flushed deep red as she read the question over and over again. Not knowing how to respond to it. '_You just left and I miss you terribly' _is what she wanted to say but didn't have the nerve to. Before she could answer, another text came in.

'_I know you read this! My iphone has proof! Well? Do you miss me as I much as I miss you?'_

Elsa was sure she was going to faint this time, her knees buckled. Before she could think it through she quickly typed a response.

'_Yes, now who will I spoil with chocolate ?_'

Elsa quickly sent the message. Waiting for the iphone to say it was read. Speaking of which, Anna has an iphone! Freckled Facetimeeeee! Elsa fangirled squealed to her self. The message was quickly read and showed that a message was being typed in. The phone vibrated in her hands.

'_Im on way back, we will cuddle and eat chocolate. If there is no chocolate when I get there, you will not get red velvet time with this girl! Lol jk im too lazy to turned back now._'

Elsa stared at the message before she could breath again. ' _Oh, I could use some red velvet time'. _ Just as Elsa was going to respond a call came in. Elsa groaned at the bad time to receive a call, she checked the i.d.

"Aurora?!"


	7. Chapter 7: I know you!

The Fault in our snowflakes

* * *

I am so sorry guys! i promise ill update sooner, lets just say being a DECA marketing student is not easy... anyway ill be updating all my stories soon! please enjoy this new chapter going into Elsa's past! Love u guys!

-Isabel F.

* * *

Chapter 7: I know you!

"_Aurora?"_

Elsa was awestruck at the name that poped up at her screen. This girl, Aurora was Elsa's exgirlfriend that cheated on her with some cheap slut. This was also the girl who broke Elsa's heart in a thousand pieces, after 3 years of nothing but pure affection and love she went on and did that to Elsa. Elsa wondered if she cheated on her because she wouldn't want to have sex with her.

Elsa carefully unlocked her phone taking the call.

"Hello? Aurora?"

"Hello Elsa, how are you?"

Elsa blinked a few times wondering about the out of the blue sudden contact.

"Great, and you? How's life treating you?"

"It was way better when we were together…but I guess your over that so I wanted to ask you something"

Elsa sighed and held the phone tighter.

"Yes?"

"I saw you earlier with someone I think I recognize…is her name Summertide by any chance?"

Elsa thought of everyone she encountered that day and she was only with Anna… And Elsa didn't know her full name so she couldn't be sure.

"I don't know… I had just met her…Why do you ask?" Elsa asked curiously.

"hmm…No reason, I just thought I recognized her from somewhere…Anyway, it was nice hearing your voice again Elsa."

"Likewise" Elsa said un amused.

"Well then, I hope you and that lucky redhead hit it off. I hope she treasures your love more than I did. Good bye Elsa"

Elsa was shocked at the girls words.

"Goodbye Aurora" She said as she hung up the phone and clenched it at her shirt.

_How did she know Anna?! I mean who doesn't know Anna? Like the girl is super social… Summertide…what a pretty name._ Elsa smiled at the thought of Anna's name.

_Miss Elsa Summertide._

_I like it a lot but I feel like I've heard it somewhere…_

Elsa thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a text message coming to her phone, when she saw the caller i.d. she smiled widely.

_Speaking of my beautiful redhead._

_Sexy Thang ;)_

_Hey! R u ok? She didn't answer my last text._

Awwww she's worried.

_Yeah im ok, I just got a call. Sorry for not answering you :(_

_No its ok! I was just worried is all…im glad ur ok :3_

Can this girl get anymore cuter?!

_Yea thanx :3 watcha up to?_

_Missing my little Miss blush a lot ;)_

Elsa nearly fell on the floor at Anna's text, her face grew hot.

_Haha yea well, I miss my little chocolate junkie :)_

_You do know its always in option to go out sometime right? Like to the café of to the mall or we can just come visit each other, like I already know where u live so id have to show u where I live so u come visit…sorry I was rambling again._

Elsa chuckled at the cuteness of this girls rambling.

_Your adorable when u ramble :3 and I would love to go out sometime and come visit you._

Now it was Anna who was blushing madly.

_I so wanna ask her out but since that skank used me for her own selfish desires I don't really know who I can trust anymore…First Hans cheats on me, then when I embrace my sexuality and go for a girl she freaking uses me for sex…I have like the most awesomest luck with relationships. But Elsa's not like that…I mean, yeah, I met her recently but I can already tell she's selfless. _

Anna continued thinking that she almost forgot to answer Elsa's text.

_Yay! How about… Tomorrow maybe? Like around, say, at noon?_

_Sounds like a plan to me, ChocoJunkie xD_

"SHES SO FREAKIN CUTEEEEEEEE" Anna exclaimed to her empty apartment.

_Great! Then ill pick up at your house, sound gud?_

_Sounds perfect…I have to go do some work now but ill see u tomorrow?_

_Of course! Wouldn't miss it! Bye, see u tomorrow Miss blush a lot ;)_

_Lol Goodbye ChocoCutie :3_

"Im going to faint with this girls cuteness" they both said once they logged off there messaging apps.

Anna took a shower and headed to bed while Elsa finished her work and did the same thing.

Both couldn't wait for tomorrow.

*Tomorrow-Saturday*

Anna's car, a Toyota yaris, pulled in to Elsa's drive way either girls stomachs were doing flips.

Anna parked her car and walked up to Elsa's door and knocked gently 3 times. Elsa flew down the stairs and stopped at the door straightening her shirt one more time. She slowly opened the door to reveal a beautifully dressed redhead in a emerald green dress shirt and some veryyyyy nice skinny jeans and boots.

Anna was awestruck as well, Elsa was wearing a light blue short sleeved button up shirt, some also veryyy nice pair of jeggings and a pair of light blue sandals.

"Y-you look gorgeous Elsa" Anna said not looking away from Elsa's ensemble.

"You look positively radiant Anna" Elsa said as she walked closer to the redhead and kissed her forehead. Anna flushed deep red and shuttered a bit.

"Shall we my lady?" Anna asked with her elbow out, wanting for Elsa to interlace them. Elsa looked at Anna's elbow and then to Anna herself.

Anna mentally panicked at her pushyness.

"We shall, my princess" Elsa grabbed Anna's elbow in one hand and lowered it. Bringing their hand together and interlacing them. Anna was ready to die of cuteness this girl was giving her.

"alright, lets go!" Anna exclaimed as she brought Elsa to her car and opened the door for her.

"Why thank you" Elsa gently kissed Anna's hand and slid in the passengers seat. Anna was ready to die from her blush at this point. She quickly went to drivers side of the car and drove away.

Anna saw Elsa's hand creep to the shift bar wanting to interlace their finger again.

_Who am I to ignore this goddesses wishes?_

Anna slowly grabbed Elsa's hand and interlocked their fingers again, blushing like a mad woman.

They started chatting a bit and starting to get to know themselves more.

"So what's your last name?"Anna asked curiously.

"Snowe, and yours?"

"Summertide"

Elsa open her eyes wide and looked at Anna.

"Anna, do you someone by the name Aurora?" Elsa asked hoping Anna didn't knew anyone by that name.

"Yeah, I have a exgirlfriend called Aurora" Anna said innocently.

Elsa put all the pieces together and pulled her hand away from Anna and clenched at her heart.

Anna was the one who Aurora cheated on her with.


End file.
